<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Its a Brand New Me (I got no remorse) by Ember360</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658051">Its a Brand New Me (I got no remorse)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember360/pseuds/Ember360'>Ember360</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventure Zone (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(not full-on though), Angst, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Chaotic Fitzroy, Duelling, Emotional Baggage, Fitzroy Gets Revenge on a Bully, Gen, Violence isn't THAT graphic but better safe than sorry, Violent Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember360/pseuds/Ember360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitzroy froze to the spot, spiraling into flashback upon flashback of being whispered about, having his things stolen, being relentlessly treated like dirt by what seemed like everyone in the world, being subject to name-calling and mockery and feeling miserable and helpless. A face was burned into his brain, one he wished he could just get rid of. It was the face of a young high elf with short hair and a silk cloak. It was the face of one of his most vicious of tormentors. </p><p>It was the face he saw when he turned around.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Argo Keene &amp; Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Maplekeene if you want, Master Firbolg &amp; Argo Keene &amp; Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Master Firbolg &amp; Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Or Fitzbolg however you interpret it, Or Tendermen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Its a Brand New Me (I got no remorse)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Content Warnings: Bullying (based on social status mostly), small remark with homophobic connotations, fighting w/ added emotional turmoil!, Fitzroy Goes Crazy And Is Kinda A Little Bit Evil And Hurts Someone He's Not Supposed To But He's Trying His Best </p><p>Title is from Brand New Day from Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog (which fits Fitzroy enough to be a concern)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What if we talked to the shopkeeper, tried to figure out if she knows anything?" Argo suggested, and Fitzroy shrugged. This mission of catching a supposed thief was awfully tedious. Last Hope was a big city, how were they supposed to find one guy who's identity they weren't even sure of? It was unfair! Fitzroy was tired and frustrated and he wanted to go home. </p><p>"We will do this," the Firbolg agreed. Fitzroy crossed his arms and huffed. </p><p>"We've been interrogating people <i>forever</i>. My feet hurt and I feel like if we don't get something from the next person we talk to then we should just give up," he complained. </p><p>Argo sighed. "Fine. I'm gonna ask Jerri and Tom if they know anything, then we'll sit down and figure out our game-plan, eh?" Fitzroy continued to pout, despite his sidekick's plan not sounding too bad.</p><p>"<i>Fine</i>," he said, kicking at the ground a bit. "I'll wait here for you, I guess." </p><p>"I will go with you, Argo," the Firbolg offered, and Fitzroy frowned a bit at. He didn't want to go in, just out of stubbornness, but he didn't want to be left alone either, for some reason. Which was odd, wasn't it? A few months ago, he had wanted nothing more than to be left alone. </p><p>But that was no matter, as Argo and the Firbolg were already heading into Barns &amp; Nobles. Fitzroy shuffled his feet uncomfortably as he waited for them to return. Gods, this mission really sucked didn't it? It wasn't anything like getting cursed and framed for theft or almost killed in a hospital but at least those missions had been short and sweet. This one was just boring as-</p><p>"No way... Hey! Fitz-boy!" A voice suddenly said from behind him, one that made Fitzroy relive the memories of his most unpleasant days at Clyde Nite's Night Knight School. </p><p>Fitzroy froze to the spot, spiraling into flashback upon flashback of being whispered about, having his things stolen, being relentlessly treated like dirt by what seemed like everyone in the world, being subject to name-calling and mockery and feeling miserable and helpless. A face was burned into his brain, one he wished he could just get rid of. It was the face of a young high elf with short hair and a silk cloak. It was the face of one of his most vicious of tormentors. </p><p>It was the face he saw when he turned around. Sir Maximus Evermore stood before him, a sickeningly familiar grin on his face. His platinum blonde hair was slicked back and he practically flaunted his fanciful clothing. He even smelled expensive. "Wow, it's been forever since you failed Clyde Nite's and got kicked out! I didn't expect you to be here! Do you work in the mines? Oh, but your outfit, you must be looking at these thrift stores, yes?" Maximus' voice was sickly sweet.</p><p>Fitzroy just stared at him, completely dumbfounded. <i>This can't be happening, no no no no</i>, his brain rambled, but, oh, was it happening alright. </p><p> "At a loss for words?" Maximus cooed. "Pity, the Fitzroy I seem to remember never knew when to shut up. Did someone teach Mr. Tattletale a lesson, or did you just come to finally realize that everyone prefers it when you don't speak at all?" </p><p>"Sh- Shut up!" Fitzroy hissed, but his words came off a lot more pathetic than the biting retort he had intended them to be. Maximus only seemed to be encouraged by this.</p><p>The high elf took a step forward and leaned towards him, and Fitzroy cursed his own fear for paralyzing him. "Oh no, I'm so sworry! Did I hurt your fweelings? Are you going to cry Sir Fitz-boy? You don't have any teachers to protect you now... Or maybe you'll try to turn me into a fish like the freak you are?" The worst thing about Maximus' words was that there was quite a bit of truth to them. Fitzroy <i>did</i> want to cry, but at the same time he wanted to grab Maximus and Shocking Grasp the shit out of him. And he wasn't sure which thought made him feel worse.</p><p>"Pathetic." Maximus straightened out again, looking Fitzroy up and down. "Hang on. You've got a new look, don't you! Those shades of crimson and black... Are you, Sir Kiss-ass a villain now? Oh, how delightfully ironic!" </p><p> "Thank you for your congratulations," Fitzroy muttered, finally mustering up what little courage he had left. </p><p> "Yes, with your type of magic I suppose it was just common sense to put you in the villain track, huh? That way when you hurt people you can just pass it off as some act of villainy, and not just you being an uncontrollable mess." That one stung more now, after everything that had happened with Chaos. Maximus seemed to notice the hurt in Fitzroy's eyes and continued. "Tell me, how many more "accidents" have you had since that fateful day? And how many more until they lock you away, where you belong?" </p><p>Shame settled over Fitzroy as he recalled all the times where his vision had gone red, his anger had possessed him and made him become something he was desperately trying not be. <i>I don't need you to be my weapon, because you already are. </i></p><p> "Hey Fitz!" Another familiar voice called, but this one was comforting instead, the opposite of Maximus' monotone. "Who's your friend?" Argo asked as he came to stand next to Fitzroy. The Firbolg followed close behind and stood at his other side.</p><p> "Uh-" Fitzroy glanced at Maximus, who was giving him a smug look. The moment of relief that he had had at his friends coming to save him quickly drained away as he realized the situation. Argo and the Firbolg weren't the rescue party; they were the audience. "This is um, Sir Maximus Evermore, my... colleague from Clyde Nite's Night Knight School."</p><p> "Neat! Nice to meet cha', Sir Maximus! Any friend of Fitz's is a friend of ours!" Argo stuck out his hand for a handshake, all to Fitzroy's horror. </p><p> Maximus ignored Argo completely, not before looking at his outstretched hand and making eye contact as if to say, 'I see you, and I do not care'. He addressed Fitzroy instead. "<i>Fitz</i>? You let him call you that? My, you have stooped low, haven't you? I'm honestly not surprised."</p><p>Argo's demeanor changed drastically as his face fell and he lowered his hand. Fitzroy shuffled his feet uncomfortably. He knew how much Argo hated being brushed off by people like that, but there was nothing he could do. Fitzroy turned to his other sidekick. The Firbolg's expression was always hard to read because his hair covered his eyes, but the look he gave Maximus was no doubt one of disgust.</p><p>"So these are your subordinates, then?" Maximus judged the Firbolg then Argo, looking them up and down. "A homeless looking freak and a fruity fish, huh? Nice to know they gave you ones with matching quality."</p><p>Fitzroy's knuckles turned white as their grip tightened, a sudden anger coming over him. Apparently he could handle similar remarks when aimed at himself, but insulting his friends was the last straw. His vision blurred and the fury his stomach boiled until-</p><p>A firm yet comforting hand grabbed Fitzroy's shoulder, grounding him so that he was not consumed by his rage. "We are not... subordinates. In Thunderman LLC, everyone is valued employee!" The Firbolg argued, and Fitzroy smiled at him gratefully.</p><p>Maximus seemed a bit put off by this, but he hide it under a shrill cackle. "Is <i>that</i> what he told you? Honestly, Fitzroy, I expect better from you. Pretending that they're comrades and not just pawns to be used until you achieve knighthood... Actually, that's a pretty clever strategy. I'll have to use that one sometime. Of course, you probably didn't come up with it on your own, knowing your... level of intellect, so you won't be mad if others piggyback off of it, w-"</p><p>"Okay, I think we're done here," Argo interrupted. Maximus gave him a look of surprise and offense, which the genasi seemed to revel in. Fitzroy looked at his friend in both awe and concern. He was flattered by Argo's loyalty and impressed by his confidence, but now he was caught in the attention of Maximus' ridicule. "I don't know what yer deal is, but we're gonna go now." </p><p>The high-elf sneered at him. "Really, Fitzroy, you ought to keep your sidekicks better disciplined." He turned his gaze away from Argo and towards one of his hands, where purple flames began to weave between his fingers. "You wouldn't want them to mess with the wrong person and get themselves hurt... Although it might teach them a lesson or too." </p><p>"Was that a threat?!" Fitzroy snapped, taking a step forward. His vision was beginning to tinge red again, but he was unsure whether that was from a magical rage or just regular anger.</p><p>"And what if it was?" Maximus retorted, his hand bursting into purple flame. </p><p>Strong arms pushed the two men away from each other as the Firbolg stepped in between them. "Fitzroy, you must take a breath," the Firbolg addressed him, before turning to Maximus. "And<i> you</i>." The Firbolg straightened, letting his imposing figure loom over the smaller man. His dark, deep eyes peaked just slightly through his matted hair as he cast his glare downward. "You do this because you are lesser. You torment those that have what you do not, because you are ashamed. You believe that if you bring the others down, you will move upward but this is a lie. You dig yourself a hole, and you are the dirt that lies at the bottom. This is a great shame." </p><p>"C'mon, Fitz," Argo said, leading Fitzroy away by his shoulders as the Firbolg spoke. Fitzroy could hear the Firbolg turn and follow close behind as they walked away. "I'm guessing that jerk wasn't exactly your friend?" </p><p>"No, he wasn't," Fitzroy sighed, about ready to die from embarrassment and shame.</p><p>"He is not worthy of your time," the Firbolg stated, and Argo nodded in agreement. Fitzroy smiled at the two of them, thankful for their support and friendship. What would he do without them?</p><p>"Right, very cool, run home Fitzroy!" Maximus called after them, but the half-elf did his best to ignore him. "Run back to your stupid parents in the dirt and mud where you're <i>nothing</i>, because that's what you've always <i>been</i> and always will <i>be</i>." </p><p>Fitzroy stopped in his tracks. He knew that all Maximus wanted was attention, and if Fitzroy responded then he was just giving him what he wanted. But... He couldn't just stand by and let him insult him and his friends and his family. Argo and the Firbolg turned around to look back at their friend, and Fitzroy met their gaze, always waiting for some sign of approval. </p><p>"Competition is good for business, eh?" the Firbolg nodded. </p><p>"Get his ass, Fitz," Argo grinned. </p><p>Fitzroy gave them a grateful smile for their understanding, and turned back towards Maximus. </p><p>"What? Have come back for m-"</p><p>"Sir Maximus Evermore, I Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt challenge you to a Knight's Duel." </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div><p>"You know the rules, Maplecourt." Maximus stretched then unclasped his cape and folded it before placing it on a nearby tree stump. Fitzroy undid his own cloak and handed it to Argo, who stood with the Firbolg at the edge of the clearing that they had found. "So don't try using any of your... magic on me." The way he said "magic" made it sound like it was a vile curse. Which, Fitzroy supposed was partially true. </p><p>"I know, Maximus, and I won't be needing my magic anyway," Fitzroy retorted, reading his maul. </p><p>Maximus scoffed. "Is that really your weapon?" He then drew what appeared to be some sort of staff from his back. He pressed a button, creating was a shower of sparks as two blades slide out the staff, turning it into a double-headed axe. The high elf whirled it around in his hands a few times, before holding it at his side. Fitzroy rolled his eyes at the dramatics. Was this what he was like? "You ready, <i>Fitz</i>?" </p><p>"To you, the name's <i>Fitzroy</i>," he hissed, then grinned. "And I've always been ready." </p><p>Maximus grimaced and charged him, but Fitzroy dodged to the side and swung at his opponents back, but he was too slow and the weight of his miss made him stumble a bit. Meanwhile, Maximus was steadying himself and readying another attack. Metal clanged metal as Fitzroy used his maul to block Maximus' axe and push him away. </p><p>"I have to admit, you've gotten better since we've last fought," Fitzroy remarked as the two knights circled each other. He was used to banter like this now, from when he trained with Argo or Buckminster, but Maximus clearly didn't have the same sentiment. </p><p>"Are you mocking me? In the middle of a fight?!" he shouted before charging Fitzroy again, and this time he managed to hit him in the arm and leave a bloody gash. Fitzroy gritted his teeth at the stinging pain, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. </p><p>"I wasn't mocking you," Fitzroy laughed. "But I might as well be." He punched Maximus in the face, an unruly tactic but an effective one nonetheless. Maximus' eyes lit with fury and blood trickled from his nose and he held his axe above his head, aiming to bring it down on his smaller opponent. But then Fitzroy's maul connected with his side, and he stumbled around in an attempt to regain his balance. </p><p>"I've always wanted to do that," Fitzroy murmured, inspecting Maximus' blood on his knuckles. He swung his maul again, but was blocked by the axe. Then came a fury of blows from Fitzroy, each more heavy and harder to block than the last. </p><p>"You're insane!" Maximus shouted, shoving Fitzroy away and stepping back a bit. Fitzroy continued to smile widely, and he didn't even notice how his vision was beginning to tint the scene before him red. Maximus swung his axe, but this time when Fitzroy blocked him, the bully kicked him in the knee. Fitzroy leg collapsed underneath him and he fell with the weight of his war hammer. </p><p>As Fitzroy attempted to get up, he noticed the way his anger was boiling over, how he was quickly slipping into a rage. No, if he raged then he'd cast a spell and he'd lose automatically. He clutched his head, trying to calm himself down in the little time he had before Maximus declared victory. </p><p>"Fitzroy! Take deeper breaths!" the Firbolg shouted from the side-lines. </p><p>"You got this, Fitz!" Argo called from beside him. </p><p>"Hm. Misplaced respect, if you ask me," Maximus said, looming over Fitzroy, who was still lying on the ground. "Then again, those two seem almost as desperate for approval as you, so it must've not taken y-"</p><p>"Sneak attack!" Fitzroy shouted as he swung his leg as hard as he could and caught Maximus' ankle, which successfully unbalanced him. As his opponent stumbled, Fitzroy scrambled to his feet and hit him over the head with the end of his weapon, like he had seen the Firbolg do so often with his quarterstaff. </p><p>"What the fu-" Maximus' words were lost as he had the breath knocked out of him by a hit to the stomach from Fitzroy's maul. He dropped his axe as he crumpled to the ground, clutching his stomach. Fitzroy picked up his enemy's weapon and walked towards him. </p><p>"Checkmate," Fitzroy grinned, pointing the axe downward so that the blade was aimed at Maximus' throat. His now-defeated opponent looked up at him in anger and frustration, which was almost amusing to Fitzroy. It felt good to finally beat someone who had teased him and treated him like crap for years. "You seem to like teaching people 'lessons' a lot, so I guess it was about your turn to become the student, eh?" Maximus turned his gaze away from him, and Fitzroy smiled and dropped his axe at his feet. </p><p>Fitzroy turned around to see Argo bounding toward him, and the Firbolg following close behind. He grinned at the two of them as they came to congratulate him. He was so grateful for the support (and quite honestly the inspiration) they had given him. What did he do to deserve such loyal friends?</p><p>"Fitz that was-" Argo's grin fell as his gaze focused on something behind his friend. "Wait-!" </p><p>Fitzroy spun around out of instinct, catching the handle of Maximus' axe as he tried to bring it down on Fitzroy's head. If the fighter's attack had been successful, he could've severely hurt Fitzroy. </p><p>Fitzroy looked into Maximus' eyes, which shifted from fury to... Fear. Good. The barbarian ripped the axe from Maximus' grasp and black tendrils of magic began to swirl around the weapon. He swung the axe with great force into Maximus' side, and shadows surrounded where his wound would've been. </p><p>Maximus grabbed his at his own head as if it was the thing attacking him, and not Fitzroy with the battle axe. "No, stop, what- what's going on?" He fell to the ground, and Fitzroy kicked him in the chest unmercifully. Fitzroy had gotten a taste of revenge and now it was one of his favorite dishes. He wasn't going to stop digging into it just because some weakling was begging him too. In fact, that made it all the better. </p><p>"Stop, stop, please, I'm sorry, ju- just stop!" Maximus sobbed, tears forming at the sides of his eyes. Fitzroy recalled all the times he had been in that position, where he had been the one crying and begging people to stop hurting him. Oh, how the tables had turned, and how the fearful had become the feared. </p><p>"No, I don't think I will," Fitzroy laughed, driving the axe into Maximus' shoulder. His bully- No, his <i>victim</i>- wailed as more shadows surrounded him, and his long elven ears began to bleed. Fitzroy's vision was almost as red as the blood of his former colleague as he rose the axe, readying the final blow. The look that Maximus gave him, one of pure horror and regret, made him feel so good, so powerful and great. <i>Yes, yes, yes!</i> screamed a voice in his head. <i>Make him feel the fear you once felt, show him that you are not that weakling he once tormented, show him what you have become!</i> </p><p>Arms wrapped around Fitzroy as someone from behind tried to pull him back, and the raging barbarian shouted in frustration, using all his force to elbow whoever was attacking him in the face. Then, he turned around to confront them.</p><p>Argo was knocked to the ground by the sheer momentum of Fitzroy's attack, and when he put one hand to his face, he found that his nose was bleeding. "Fitz-" his tone started exasperated and annoyed, but then he looked up and saw his friend looming over him with furious eyes and a crazed and violent grin. "F- Fitz-" he said again, and this time the fear in his voice as it faltered was... Delicious. Fitzroy stepped forward, and the way Argo's eyes grew wide with panic made him feel more powerful and stronger than any compliment or reassuring words ever could. Fitzroy suddenly wanted Argo to be afraid of him, he wanted to show him just how terrifying and omnipotent he could be, he wanted to just reach down and pull him up by the collar of his shirt and-</p><p>No. No, no, no, no, <i>no</i>. That was wrong, this was all wrong. This wasn't some schoolhouse bully he was thinking about, this was <i>Argo</i>, his roommate, his sidekick, his <i>friend</i>. Fitzroy couldn't hurt him, why would he, how could he even think of doing that? He didn't want Argo to be afraid of him! But then why had it felt so good, so right...? Fitzroy looked down at his hands, where Maximus' blood stained his gloves. If he hadn't stopped himself, if he hadn't suddenly gained control, then what would he have done? He hated the fact that he knew the exact answer to that question. </p><p>Fitzroy stumbled as he dropped out of his rage, but the Firbolg caught him in his arms. His embrace was study, constant, and soft, and Fitzroy leaned into it. He felt the grounding and familiar weight of his cloak as his friend wrapped it around him like a blanket. Once Fitzroy was steadied, the Firbolg moved away from him and helped Argo to his feet. He gave the genasi the same treatment, hugging him and using his own leaf cloak to wrap him up. </p><p>"Thanks, Firby," Argo said as he smiled at him softly. Then he turned to look at Fitzroy with concern and anticipation and... something else, something Fitzroy was desperately trying not to revel in. </p><p> "Argo- Argo, I am <i>so</i> sorry, I don't, I didn't try to-" Fitzroy started, only half meaning his apology. Being feared felt good, yes, but he didn't want his<i> friends</i> to fear him. <i>What's the difference? Fear is fear, power is power, no matter who you get it from.</i></p><p> "'S alright, Fitz. You weren't yourself, I understand." Argo smiled weakly, blood still staining his mustache. He was always so ready to forgive those who wronged him... Sometimes that concerned Fitzroy. He wondered if he was even worthy of forgiveness if he wasn't fully sorry. Argo was wrong. He <i>had</i> been himself, Fitzroy had been well aware of the situation and he hadn't done anything to stop it. He wasn't in control of himself while raging, but he could always just stop it if he wanted to. And he hadn't wanted to. </p><p>There was a groaning noise from nearby, and Fitzroy turned to look at Maximus, who was still curled up on the forest floor. The places where Fitzroy had hit him with the axe weren't bleeding, since the damage he had dealt had been psychic, but he still seemed pretty worse for wear. Fitzroy tried to ignore how victorious that made him feel.</p><p>The Firbolg turned away from Argo and picked up Maximus, and his grasp was a little less gentle than when he had done the same for his friends. Maximus whimpered and Fitzroy's sidekick set him on his feet and let go. The high elf fell over almost immediately, and the Firbolg caught him again, a disgruntled look on his face. </p><p>"Stand on your own, or I will drop you." the Firbolg demanded, and Maximus finally steadied himself. His eyes were squeezed shut with tears still dripping out of them, and he hugged himself as if he wanted to be as small and unseen as possible. Fitzroy stared at his once formidable enemy, rendered meek and helpless and pathetic by his power. Argo noticed his smile of cruel satisfaction and gave him a look of concern. </p><p>"A- Are you going to kill me now?" Maximus weeped, making Fitzroy chuckle a bit despite himself. </p><p>"No. But you need to leave," the Firbolg said, and Maximus looked up at him, shocked by the mercy that he had been granted. He glanced towards Fitzroy and his eyes widened before he whirled around and sprinted out of the clearing as fast as he possibly could. </p><p>There was an awkward pause as Fitzroy stared after Maximus, and Argo and the Firbolg both looked at him in anticipation. </p><p>"Good riddance," Fitzroy sneered, finally breaking the silence. He shifted his cloak so it was properly on his shoulders and did the clasp with practiced ease. He looked up to see both of his friends avoiding his gaze.</p><p>"Yeah..." Argo said quietly, looking down at the floor.</p><p>The Firbolg hummed and pointed towards a nearby stump. "He has left his clothing behind." Sure enough, Maximus' cape was still neatly folded on top of the stump. </p><p>Fitzroy walked over towards it and picked up the fabric. It was made of fine silk and smelled like expensive lavender cologne. Fitzroy's face scrunched up at the strong scent as he ran his fingers along the bright red material. It was nicer than any of the cloaks he had at home. Jealousy washed over him out of habit, but those thoughts were quickly tamed once Fitzroy thought of the actual Maximus, the one that had been weeping at his feet just minutes ago. <i>Trophy</i>. </p><p>"Should we... try to find him? And give it back? It looks expensive," Argo reasoned.</p><p>"No." Fitzroy snapped. "He doesn't deserve it. I won, this is..." He paused for a moment, and turned back to Argo and the Firbolg. He glanced at the cape in his hands. The truth was, Fitzroy really didn't deserve it either. In his eyes, he was just as bad as Maximus now. "Here." Fitzroy held the cape out to Argo. "I don't want it, do whatever you want with it. It matches your waist sash thingie." </p><p>"Oh!" Argo took the cape, and looked up at Fitzroy. "Uh... Thanks!" The genasi put it over his shoulders and twirled around a bit. The fancy cape clashed horribly with his pirate-esque outfit, but at least the colors matched. </p><p>The Firbolg smiled and clapped politely, and Argo stuck a few poses, making both of the sidekicks giggle. But Fitzroy wasn't paying any attention to the scene before him. He stared at his hands blankly, then looked back at Argo, who was still laughing and strutting around. But that's not what Fitzroy saw. All he saw when he watched Argo was the image of his terrified face, looking up at him in horror. The half-elf clenched his fists and his stomach curled. He didn't know which was worse; the memory of Argo's terror, or the memory how good it made him feel.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, I'm sorry if the tone's wack, I planned for this to have a sweet ending where Maximus was pouting on the floor while incased in ice and the Thundermen walked off into the sunset while laughing but then episode 16 came out and my brain said, "Time for angst, let's get chaotic babyyyy". Sorry for the edginess, I will apologize by making the next chapter of Bloom very fluffy. </p><p>Also, the spell Fitzroy casted at Maximus was number 7 on the wild magic table for Barbarians! </p><p>((Me: Ok, we need a bully character with Fitzroy.<br/>My brain: Alright, got one.<br/>Me: Nice, he also needs motivation to bully people, we're not going to say anything outright, it's just easier to write his dialogue that way.<br/>My brain: Okie-dokie, I just gave him a standard shitty home-life.<br/>Me: Good! Now he takes psychic damage and sees-<br/>My brains: THIS IS MY FULLY REALIZED CREATION I HAVE A WHOLE BACKSTORY-<br/>Me: NO-!))</p><p>Sir Maximus Evermore sucks, I'm very proud of him.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>